


在？你妈觉得你快没了给你讨了个媳妇儿冲冲喜（17）

by niyuechenxi



Category: motongjiangshi
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyuechenxi/pseuds/niyuechenxi
Kudos: 13





	在？你妈觉得你快没了给你讨了个媳妇儿冲冲喜（17）

-49-  
敖凌有些摸不着头脑，皱着眉思索了会儿敖广这么问的原因，无果。只得垂着眼如实回答：“兄长乃人中龙凤，如皎皎月华、玉树芝兰……”她话语微顿，思忖片刻，顶着敖广的视线，又道，“令人仰慕。”

敖广神色渐渐满意了起来，敖凌却觉不对劲。于是她微微靠近了敖广一步，轻声问：“父亲缘何问我对兄长的看法？”  
“你年龄也不小了。”敖广道，“是时候该指门亲事了，你既觉得敖丙不错，那择日定个亲？”  
敖凌微愣，脑海一片空白。  
她怎么都没想到父亲竟然存了这么个心思。

“阿凌，你觉得如何？”  
敖广这句话在她耳边炸开，直接把她炸得思绪支离破碎。她深吸了口气，强行把这些散落一地的思绪碎片拾起，让自己冷静下来。  
她轻咳一声，秀眉微蹙，眸光也变得迟疑了起来。她快步走到敖广边上，拽着人的袖子挤出一抹泪光。  
“父亲，这事儿我说了不算。”她侧过脸，不让敖广看见她僵硬的神色，硬着头皮道，“兄长定然是不愿的。”  
敖广剑眉压低了不少，浓厚的不悦瞬间四散开来，遍布在周围的每个角落。敖凌背后泛着冷汗，腿抖的不停，还是装作无恙地道：“这事儿好歹也是终身大事，您得让兄长慢慢地接受呀。”

语毕，敖凌瞥了些视线观察着敖广的神色。后者的神色明显地缓和了下来，拉着她问了几句敖丙如今的身体状况。敖凌见人没有继续提婚事的意思，一颗心便也从喉咙口沉回了原位。  
聊了没几句，敖广瞧夜色已晚，便唤来小厮带着敖凌回了鲲鹏岛上的住所。  
敖凌向他委身告别，随着小厮踏出房间时，顿足回身望了一眼。敖广的心情瞧着不佳，面色隐见烦躁，他屈指敲打着桌面，节奏混乱而沉闷，倒让她那一颗心又不安了起来。

-50-  
当绮丽霞光被沉沉暮色所吞没，荷塘中的点点荧光停落在盛开芙蕖之上，夏夜清凉的风悄然漏过窗，拂动室内被澄黄灯光染成金橙色的薄纱。  
映出榻上一对交缠人影。

敖丙仰着头，背后是哪吒炽热的身躯，身上轻薄的衣物根本无法阻拦这股热度源源不断地传至他的身体，与其同临的，还有浓烈的情欲。  
他坐在哪吒怀里，衣衫半褪，冰蓝色的发与烛光一道落在肩头，哪吒凑近了些，轻吻他的耳垂，温热吐息擦过面颊，惹得敖丙的喘息蓦得一沉。  
青年骨节分明的手没在宽大的衣摆之下，敖丙红着眼低垂着视线，一旦想到哪吒那双纤长好看的手握着他，替他纾解多日来的欲望，他便再难支撑下去，软着身子偏过头去。  
但闻哪吒一声轻笑，而后那因情欲而低沉沙哑的嗓音便在他耳畔响起。  
“怎么？多日不见，你怎的如此害羞？”  
那吐息自耳后掠过，一路擦过背脊落在肩头，引得敖丙一阵颤栗，几乎在哪吒怀里化成了一滩水，只能任着对方上下其手。

敖丙呜咽一声，他的身体本就敏感，在哪吒这样的撩拨下根本撑不住多久，眼底的情欲晕至眼角，化开一抹胭脂般浓艳的红色。敖丙的眉眼清秀，在这股瑰丽色彩的映衬下落在哪吒眼底。  
哪吒见状瞳光微沉。  
“哪吒……呜……”  
敖丙的声音因情欲越显轻和，软绵绵的像是根羽毛掠过哪吒心尖。哪吒薄唇微抿，手下动作却是渐快了些。  
敖丙的喘息更是沉了些，他枕在哪吒的肩窝处，一手下意识抓住哪吒的手。他的双手绵软，根本抓不住东西，手心的薄汗湿滑，他尝试了好几下才将五指错开，与人十指相扣。

哪吒完全把控了他的身体。  
敖丙只觉自己如同一叶扁舟，随着海浪起伏，那滔天大浪来势汹汹，由不得他躲开，将他推往高处。  
他在情欲中沉浮，唯一能抓住的也就只有哪吒而已。

他在哪吒怀里细细地喘着气，他衣衫早已在之前被哪吒扯得乱七八糟的，精致的锁骨隐约露在外头。那些在心中埋藏已久的思念在这时破土而出，无法遏制地喷薄而出。  
敖丙也不知哪儿来的力气，竟是半撑着起了身，半侧着吻上哪吒的唇。他向来冷静自持，往常床事也少有主动的时候，哪吒一时没能反应过来，任着人将舌伸入，与自己纠缠在一起。  
但很快的，哪吒反客为主，敖丙渐渐不支了起来，只能被动着回应，薄唇分离时拉出淫糜的银丝没入衣领。  
敖丙的眼睛很亮，眼尾漫着红，逆光时身影便被打上一层毛茸茸的光，显得柔和而乖巧。哪吒勾唇笑了，额头抵在敖丙肩部轻吻过，一手托着人的背部免得人倒下，另一手就着敖丙的东西替他扩张。  
敖丙许久未经过情事，异物入侵的滋味儿并不好受。他低低呜咽了一声，下巴抵着哪吒松软的黑发，借着对方的手才能勉力直起身子。  
哪吒那物什又烫又硬，紧紧贴着他的身体便让他觉得身子热的不行，偏生这人还在他身上点火，那些被触碰过、亲吻过、舔舐过、啃咬过的地方都热的发软。

待到进了三指时，敖丙已经完全无法直起身体了。  
他浑身热的发狠，蒸的全身都泛红，褪去衣物才见那情欲的红早已自腰际漫上蝴蝶骨。他仰着头细喘，胸部与脖颈拉出好看的曲线，而那其上落着红痕，像极了白雪之上的红梅，美的惊人。下身的物什又抬起了头，小穴早已湿润，淫糜滑腻的体液落在榻上，漫开一片湿濡。

他埋在柔软的枕上，感受哪吒那早已滚烫的情欲进入时，他才有了一丝真切的感受。  
真好。  
他轻闭上双眼，有晶莹温热的液体夺眶而出，悉数被身下的被褥吸取，独留一片暗色。

敖丙里面又热又紧，哪吒甫一进入就被争先恐后绕上来的软肉缠得头皮一紧。他进得缓慢，生怕敖丙的身子禁受不住，他那物什在先前的忍耐中涨得几乎发疼，他那时候能忍住，便也不怕再等这一刻。  
敖丙承受着这缓慢的推进，每一寸的深入他都能无比清晰的感受到，直到哪吒那又烫又硬的性器碾过每一分，让他得以习惯后才开始大开大合的操干。  
二人许久未见，只想着能更亲密些，似乎唯有抵死缠绵才能让心中浓重的思念得以纾解。屋内安静异常，只有淫糜的水声随着哪吒的动作、混杂在二人深沉的喘息声中，显得格外明显。

“唔……”  
敖丙闷哼一声，攥紧了身下被褥，白玉般的手背上青色的脉络分明，骨节微颤抖着。他抬起头，侧眼时便见哪吒那低垂的眼睫投下一片阴影，阴影中的那双眼，于墨色中泛着火焰的热烈，现今翻腾着的是几乎能将他完全吸入、让他沉浸其中流连忘返的深情与欲望。

他沉沦其中，眼角瑰丽的红色更显浓烈，他胡乱摸索到哪吒撑在他身边的手，与人交握后，才开口。  
“哪吒，让我看着你。”  
他的声音低柔沙哑，浸在浓浓的欲望之中，与往常大相径庭。  
“好。”  
然后他听见哪吒这么说道。

性器抽出时，滑腻的汁水随之涌出，穴内软肉纷纷纠缠着不让哪吒离开，翻卷着挽留。  
敖丙身上遍布着凌乱的红痕，这一翻身便落在哪吒眼中。  
哪吒呼吸一沉，眸色越发得深了。  
敖丙的双眼如同月下清潭，有皎皎月华撒上白纱、有薄薄水雾笼着波光，眼角红云似是潭边红梅，一时之间美的让他难以自拔。

哪吒俯身下去，一口吻住敖丙喉结，以手将敖丙双腿分的更开了些，他再也忍耐不住，这一顶便直入最深处。带着滚烫热度的手如同烙铁，在敖丙的大腿内侧留下微红的手印。  
曾经的多次欢好使得哪吒完全清楚敖丙的敏感点在何处，这一没入直直撞在那一点，敖丙惊呼一声，连眸中神采都涣散了些，穴中媚肉也因此紧紧绞了上来，差点没让哪吒缴了械。  
他低笑一声，俯身吻上敖丙的唇，而后一路轻啄至锁骨，低首含着胸前两点茱萸，湿温的舌尖打着转儿，不一会儿便敏感地挺立了起来。  
敖丙纤长的眼睫上落了星点水雾，生理性的泪水自眼角滑落，尔后没入鬓发之间，水色伴着微红煞是惹人怜爱。  
哪吒那炙热粗硬的物什还埋在敖丙体内，进出间卷出内里嫩红的媚肉，在那滑腻汁水的作用下畅通无阻，他坏心眼地一次次顶过那点，情潮一波接着一波，滔天的巨浪没过顶端，几乎不给敖丙任何喘息的机会。  
敖丙原本是咬着下唇忍耐着的，但哪吒每一次的贯入让他再也承受不住，不知何时起便化为轻微的闷哼，直到现在被情浪完全淹没，他便再也顾不得其他，竟是小声小声地呜咽起来。内里嫩肉用力地收缩着，发丝因身上的薄汗而凌乱地黏在体表。

白色的玉映着红色的霞，澄色的光晕开冰色的雪。  
他看见哪吒在情动之时捧起他的手腕，湿热的舌轻轻舔舐过那道狰狞的伤疤。  
而后他感受到那满腔情意涌入他体内，恰如哪吒这人一般，炙热无比。


End file.
